


Smirk

by Cai (Zanya)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Death, Gen, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, Spirituality/Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanya/pseuds/Cai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had told Sebastian people called him the Undertaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smirk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [animeluney](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=animeluney).



He had told Sebastian people called him the Undertaker.

That was over a year ago when they had first met, but the situation always seemed to be the same to Sebastian whenever he watched, in morbid fascination, as the man worked. The man’s long, thin fingers steadily moved across the dead body, preparing it for whatever nonsense the human’s family had wanted. There were some things about humans that a demon could never understand, would never be able to understand because the lives of humans were so different. How they handled death was one of them. 

For a moment, Sebastian had forgotten why he was here—watching that man was… fascinating. 

What caught his attention the most was the way the Undertaker would carefully, almost gently, move the dead bodies as if the he felt they needed the consideration, even though the dead weren’t capable of feeling. To a demon, it was curious behavior. Sure, the souls of the dead had their places to go, and it wasn’t the heaven or hell that humans liked to believe in. The afterlife was far more complicated than that. But, still the Undertaker seemed to enjoy his job more than most morticians. 

And if the smirk on his face wasn’t a dead give-a-way then Sebastian didn’t know what else was. That smirk was there no matter what the dead person looked like, regardless if it was an old man, a woman, or a small child. The Undertaker didn’t discriminate—he treated all the dead with the same usual enthusiasm that brought Sebastian back time and again to watch. He knew the Undertaker knew he was there, watching, waiting… waiting for what he wasn’t even sure, but nothing was ever said between them. He stayed in the shadows and watched those lean fingers glide over the dead in an attempt to make them presentable. 

Sebastian didn’t care about that, though. He didn’t care about the odd idiosyncrasies of humans and why they were so attached to their dead. Trying to figure out those things always annoyed and eluded him no matter how long he had been in the service of Ciel. It was a puzzle he couldn’t be bothered with solving, not while watching how the Undertaker’s long, silver hair moved slightly as he embalmed the dead woman who was currently resting on the table. The soft way his hands caressed the woman’s cheeks and neck as the cosmetic cream was rubbed into the cold, deadened skin did something to Sebastian.

He couldn’t quite place the feelings that always crept into his mind, but the morbid gesture and way the Undertaker’s smile would widen slightly as his hands moved along, encasing every inch of the corpse, made Sebastian wonder what it would feel like to feel those hands on his body. He couldn’t help but wonder if that same smirk would be there, watching him, watching every move or expression he made. It made him curious, and that curiosity had a little over a year to fester inside him, burning deep in his mind. 

Then it happened. The suturing needle dropped to the floor—its sound ringing through Sebastian’s ears. He looked up and his eyes were met with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Old prompt request from around 2010. Just posting it up on here ^^


End file.
